A midwinter love
by carolina000
Summary: [Medieval Times] Princess Sakura finds a wrapped bundle on her palace's tree-house...a boy half frozen with a strange accent and no memory whatsoever. Will they get to be friends...or will they take that much further? SS! Read please!
1. The wrapped bundle

**Hello people! I just wanted to say, this is my first Fic. At least in Soo...I hope you enjoy it! It might start a bit slow...just try reading the whole chapter before abandoning! The first chapter is probably very bad...it's my first fan-fiction, after all! But please cope with me, I just need to get steady, starting is just so hard! **

**Disclaimer: CCS is not mine, so don't sue me. But the plot is hehe. NO STEALY! **

"..." - Talking  
_italic font_ – Thinking, flashback

... moving scene

(...:A/N: ...) – Auhors Note

**REMEMBER THIS: THIS STORY IS SET IN MEDIEVAL TIMES. **

**M-E-D-I-E-V-A-L T-I-M-E-S. GOT IT? OOOOOOOOON with the story!**

The wrapped bundle

Childhood Memories, Princess' dream -

"Father! Father!" the little girl tugged her father's clothes. He looked down at her as she put her best stubborn-face.

"Yes, Sakura?" he smiled benevolently

"_Everyone_ is invading my tree! Everyone! Can't you make it a law that no one enters my tree?"

Her father smiled, and looked out at the castle's window. It was a beautiful cherry blossom tree, and a small castle-house on top. He grinned once again, asking himself who she meant by "everyone". But he also knew how much his daughter loved the tree.

"No need for laws...I'll make sure no one enters your tree!"

"In the whole of Japan?" she looked up at him, amazed

"In the whole of Japan." He grinned even more, but his daughter didn't notice this. "Now go out and play."

The little girl thanked him and left.

Not a little girl any more, Princess Sakura, now 14 going on 15, stirred in her bed. As a morning twilight beam shone on her eyes, she sat lazily on her bed, finally opening her forest-like eyes she was so proud of. She untied her hair, now falling up to her waist, letting it flow with the hasty and frozen winter-like breeze.

She got dressed quickly, putting her warmest cloak and went out to see her tree, walking on top of the white sheets of snow on the garden. She also covered her silky hair in a hat. She had dreamed of her tree, after all. She had to say good morning.

(A/N: remember she put her hair in a hat! Have you seen the sort of hat the Yuki girl was wearing on the silent card episode? Like that!)

"Good morning, tree!" she sang happily as she climbed the stairs that lead her to her castle-home on the treetop. It was forbidden that anyone but her went up there. It was _her_ castle-home.

She entered and looked around happily, the furniture, the flowers (they were still alive in winter? Ah, they were cherry blossoms!). It was nice-pies; it was cherry-merry, happy-nappy (she giggled at this thought XP) and jolly-holly. Until she saw the bundle.

"Hoeeee..." she said quietly

It was a bundle, which had never been there before. It was a...ball sort of thing, curled up. She went nearer and nearer until she took off the blanket covering it.

"A boy!" she cried in disgust "Boy! It is _forbidden_ that anyone enters Princess Sakura's tree!"

Why hadn't he bowed, anyway? Or apologized?

"Boy!" it was then when she noticed something was seriously wrong. He was so pale. She touched him uneasily. He seemed asleep, almost. Frozen.

"Oh my gosh!" she breathed, and wrapped him around her cloak, thanking she had brought her warmest one with her. She hugged him, bringing him warmth, but it didn't seem enough. Sakura had lost all her shyness and hugged harder; she sensed he could die, if he wasn't dead already. She shivered.

She breathed for a second. Then she exhaled very slowly, on top of his face. She repeated this several times..._more_ than several times. Almost an hour. Without the cloak, she was becoming numb herself. She curled around the boy, whoever he was, and slept.

She woke up when the stirring of someone else...when she realized where she was and remembered what had been going on. She kept on exhaling on the boys face.

"EEEW_WW_!" He was alive! She had saved him!

"I just saved your life!" she said and then coughed "You are in private property! This is my tree! Everyone in Japan-"she was cut off

"Um, I'm so sorry. I don't come from Japan. "she did noticed his strange accent. "Is this your...cloak?" He then seemed to realize where he was.

"Who are you?" she said quietly

"I...uh, I'm not sure."

"What?" it was between a sarcastic comment and a surprised one

"I lost my memory."

Sakura looked at him in awe. So far, she hadn't really paid much attention at him ...not in detail. He was about his age, young and handsome, even. His hair was chocolate-brown and messy and he had beautiful brownish amber eyes, the kind you get lost in to never come back...

"I'm so sorry." Sakura said apologetically, as she took the hat off her hair.

(A/N: remember the way the Yuki girl took her hat off revealing her long hair during the Silent Card episode? Imagine that _exactly_ the same!)

It was the boy's turn now to be surprised and stunned by her beauty. He hadn't looked at her either...yes, she was his age too, and pretty actually. But her hair...it brought her back Autumn memories, with beautiful leaves spinning around, all around...

"But...you're a girl!" he said quickly to hide his stare.

Sakura giggled,

"You thought I was a boy?" the guy blushed "Well, I'm Princess Sakura...and you are? I mean, _if_ you remember!"

"Syaoran Li," he muttered through gritted teeth

"Sorry? I didn't really hear that...Sholan what?"

"Oh...uh, Sholan's my name."

"Great, Sholan. See, this is my private castle-home on this Cherry treetop. But since you seem to be lost..."

"I remember a lot of...uh, snow. Yeah, snow. And... screams. There was a blizzard too. People were screaming. Lots of screaming... You are a princess, you say?"

She nodded quietly.

"Look, you say you come from somewhere that's _not_ Japan, am I right?" he nodded "So you'll have to stay here, I can't go out. For a while. Can you keep a secret?" she smiled

He looked at her in surprise,

"Uh, sure."

"Then keep yourself secret!" she giggled, and made it for the stairs that would lead her back to the ground.

"Whe...where are you going?"

"I'll be back, I promise...stay here, ok?"

He nodded, but she was already stepping joyfully on the snow.

**EEP! First chapter! OMG...OMG! Well, lots of things will be told on the next chapter. Why is Syaoran there? And who is he really? Lots of things for you...stay tuned!**

**Please, since this is my first fic, I'm open for critics, ideas...although I've got a few of my own, any ideas are welcome. Please read and review! If you took the time to read, why not spend another minute of your life and make a small comment?**

**SOOOOOOOOO...thanks for reading!**

**Caro**

**(carolina000, that is!)**


	2. Memories from Today and Tomorrow

**SECOND CHAPTER! WOW! I can hardly believe this! Now, I'd love you to read and review. Why? Because being my first fic I need a lot of feedback. This chapter is SO WAY BETTER THAN LAST ONE. SO READ IT! **

**Disclaimer: CCS is not mine, so don't sue me. But the plot is hehe. NO STEALY! **

"..." - Talking  
_italic font_ – Thinking, flashback

... moving scene

(...:A/N: ...) – Auhors Note

Memories from today and tomorrow 

Sakura-chan remembered many things while she walked from the beautiful garden where all trees lied to the castle. She remembered her father, leaving for war.

FLASHBACK-

"_Take care, Sakura. Remember it is forbidden to you now to leave the castle."_

"_But Dad!"_

"_The war with China has become too dangerous...I can't risk losing you, Sakura. You're too valuable for that to happen." She stroked her cheeks and she tried to smile, although it hurt her to know she wouldn't see him again, until the war ended. And who knew when would that be? _

_Her father waved, and so did she as she saw Fujitaka Kinomoto, leave, her eyes blinking back tears._

END OF FLASHBACK-

That had been only a few weeks ago, and still it felt like eons. But not like when Touya left.

FLASHBACK-

"_He has to leave?" Sakura cried on Fujitaka's lap "Why?"_

"_He is an older boy now...he's got to. He'll come back though."_

_She had run to her room and wept freely over her bed. She was only five, Touya about 11, and already he was leaving home to get trained. Sakura didn't fully comprehend what for, military and education and lots of other things for her small brain. She didn't want to see him leave._

END OF FLASHBACK-

She had gotten to the castle already. As she walked swiftly to her room, she met her best friend, Tomoyo.

"Good morning, Princess!"

"Good morning, Tomoyo!"

Anyone who would have heard the two wouldn't have guessed they were best friends, at least not the way they treated each other. Tomoyo was the one daughter on a very rich family, who was allied with King Fujitaka against China. But because Sakura was royalty, and she had extremely good manners, she still was respectful with her, no matter how much Sakura complained.

On a normal day, they would have stopped by and chatted eagerly for a while, but Sakura was keen to get another cloak and go back to her tree, and Tomoyo could sense that she really didn't feel like tallking.

"See you later then, Princess!"

Sakura smiled and waved at her.

Back with Syaoran-

Chinese Prince Syaoran couldn't believe what had just happened. He was just looking for safety...although he'd probably gone to the wrong place.

Why had he left China, anyway? War raging, things were too difficult back in the palace. He was old enough to go to war, but disgracefully for him, he wasn't allowed to. So he'd decided to run away.

It hadn't been as easy as that though. He'd really been expecting going to war...fighting Japan, getting some titles, who knows? Being a war hero didn't sound _too_ bad!

So he'd pretended to be really mad at this. Not that he wasn't...but he did a bit of acting to emphasize. He would lock himself on his room and not come out in a week, no matter if he missed dinner or lunch. His family started to get used to that, his mother and sisters that is, so that they probably wouldn't notice that he was missing until after a week or two he'd left. Smart...but hey, this was Prince Syaoran!

Why had he gone to Japan? Gosh, he didn't know! He just followed his impulses. And these impulses told him to go into the palace. How had he gone past the guards? Ah, that had been easy, even if he was half frozen and half starved by the time. These guards were Japanese. _Obviously _they were not as good.

But his impulses failed him once he was inside, and he'd had to find shelter on a tree-house on a cherry blossom tree top. It wasn't the best, but he was sheltered from snow and wind, and that was a lot for the Prince dressed in torn and raggy clothes. No wonder the Princess had thought he was a peasant.

But he couldn't tell her, she'd probably kick him out. She'd been nice so far, and...yes, a _girl_ had saved his life. Girls. Syaoran didn't really know much about girls. His sisters, meh, they'd told him all he wanted to know about girls...he'd probably gone the wrong impression, but that wasn't his fault.

People said he was a heart breaker, but he didn't really know what love was. He once tried winking slyly at a girl walking past and stared in horror at the way the girl seemed to faint. What _had_ been wrong?

"You're handsome, and that's it," his sisters would say.

But he didn't know about love. And he wasn't sure he wanted to, either.

Back with Sakura -

Since her brother left when she was small, she was a weird sort of girl. She did things younger girls would do and things older girls would do, lacking an example. And because she was royalty, no one told her what she mustn't do.

She was so naïve, she could believe about anything, no matter how strange it sounded. If someone told her a peasant had seen his cow fly over the house at night, she would look at the teller confused and amazed and surprised, and say something like,

"Wow! That cow was defeating gravity!"

She hadn't met many people of her age since she was 5...hardly. All of these used to be princes and princess stubborn and who got everything they asked for. No matter how hard she tried, she never stood them long.

And even if she knew what friendship was, she'd never really loved. She waited patiently for the time that came...she would grow up that day, she thought.

She didn't have to wait so patiently. She was going to love soon...

**WOW! SECOND CHAPTER...DONE! ticks off**

**Yay! Well, the interesting parts are about to start...this was a lot of background information. But it's necessary. Sorry about that. **

**Now, please READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW!**

**Why? If you took the time to read the chapter, just another minute typing a few comments won't kill you! I'll be waiting for your comments!**

**Caro**

**(carolina000...that is me!)**


	3. Tell Me about Yourself

**Third chapter! W00T! Yes, the plot continues...who knows what'll happen next?**

**I'd like to specially thank **iluvanime493 **who was my first reviewer! And yes, it was kinda inevitable they would meet...and you're right as well, who would have thought on a _tree house?_ Lol, glad I surprised you! I hope I can keep doing that! Please keep reviewing! 3**

**LET ME KNOW IF THERE'S ANY SPELLING MISTAKES PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: CCS is not mine, so don't sue me. But the plot is hehe. NO STEALY! **

"..." - Talking  
_italic font_ – Thinking, flashback

... moving scene

(...:A/N: ...) – Auhors Note

Tell me about yourself

Syaoran was looking carefully at Sakura's tree-castle. It was, a tree house shaped like a castle, obviously. There was a small table with chairs, the perfect size for a girl about 7...not 14 and a half. He shrugged. It probably had some sort of, uh, significance. Otherwise it wouldn't be there.

The castle was decorated cutely, in shades of pink...the same shades on cherry blossoms.

"Lots of cherry blossoms in a day," he thought.

"Sholan! Hiya!" the princess was staring at him curiously. When had she gotten in? How absent-minded had he been?

"Princess," he lowered his head the way servants did towards him.

"I thought you might be lonely, so I decided to pay you a small visit." She grinned, a breeze moved her hair, like rustling autumn leaves... god, why did he always think of autumn leaves when he saw her hair?

(A/N: in the first chapter he also thought of autumn leaves when he saw her hair the first time)

"But if my small castle seems interesting enough, I shall leave."

"No, don't." he said "I am certainly feeling lonely and that is something the pinkness in your tree house can't cure."

Sakura went pink.

"So you _were_ paying attention to it!" she looked at him triumphantly, he wondered why.

"Well, only because I was bored, Princess," he said quickly. He didn't like being laughed at.

"Ah, never mind." She moved and sat beside him, to his surprise. "Now, tell me something about you."

"My memory still doesn't...uh, feel well."

"Oh well then. Sholan, you're away from your family...don't you feel lonely?"

She looked at him curiously and pitifully at the same time.

"I have learned to fend for myself, over the years." He replied quietly.

"I see. That's something I would like to become skilled at. I just feel so lonely...I am lonely at the moment, you know. My father has gone because of the war against China. Have you any idea of how much I despise war? So many people get killed..." she jerked her head and lowered her eyes "And it has stolen all my family from me, basically."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my father has left, and my brother left to learn the use of swords, bow and arrow and so on at the age of 11. To prepare for upcoming wars. I have hardly seen him since then. Only short periods, you know, Christmas and so on. I miss him so much." She sighed quietly.

"And he's on the war right now?" Syaoran asked jealously.

"Yes...I remember the Touya days, you know? He liked to come to my tree, bring his friends over. It was horrible! They made such a mess! Sometimes, the Cherry Castle,-"

Syaoran interrupted.

"Cherry Castle?"

"You're sitting on the Cherry Castle at the moment." He nodded "Anyway, sometimes, the Cherry Castle would get really invaded with boys. But father made sure they went away...no one in Japan can enter here. It's my special place." She smiled a beautiful smile, which made him want to smile too

"But you still miss your brother? Even if he...uh, vandalized your Castle?"

Sakura chuckled.

"'Vandalized' seems just too tough. But we did spend fabulous times...chasing each other, rolling around the spring blossoms in the garden...If it wasn't all snowy I'd show you how to do it. You'd love to, I'm sure."

Syoran smiled sheepishly.

"Your turn now."

"Huh?" what on earth was she talking about?

"You don't expect me to do all the talking, do you?"

"No, of course not, Princess..." he said glumly, he didn't want to talk. "I think I have family too...I'm not quite sure...sisters, I think. I remember girls running around all the time."

_Stop, _he thought, _don't speak too much or you'll give yourself away._

"Sisters! You mean lots?"

"Lots of voices...jump into my head. I don't remember how many."

"That's too bad," she replied unhappily. "Did you have many friends?"

"Friends?" Syaoran thought for a moment. He'd never had many friends; probably he was between shy and icy most of the time. "Not really. I guess people didn't really...see a good friend in me."

"Why?" Sakura frowned "_I_ see a good friend in you!"

Syoran blushed madly, unlike himself. Sakura seemed to notice.

"You're recovering colour! Isn't that great?"

"Definitely." He said through gritted teeth. Although blushing _did _make him feel warmer. "Thanks for your cloak. It's certainly...uh, helping." He wrapped even tighter than he already was around the bloody coloured cloak. "So what about your friends?"

"Mine? Well, father tried making me be friends with other princes and princesses...but they're always so...stubborn, so mean, so systematic...they kind that believe bossing around servants is the way things should be done, you know..."

"I don't." He was one of those that believed on bossing around servants! "How _should_ things be done?"

"Well, you just say hello and stuff, and beam at them a really nice beam like this...see, that'll brighten their day, specially when its midwinter like now, you know, and they'll like you better too."

"Really."

"Really. You asked about my friends...well, my closest friend is called Tomoyo. She's one _great_ friend! She's not royal, you know...but she's noble, a daughter of a very rich man. He's allied with my father against China, you know."

_Bet that's the only reason King Fujitaka lets you be her friend,_ he thought, but remained quiet.

"And...she's so awesome! She likes making clothing sketches, you know? I had this really old dress you know, and it was torn and old, and _so_ un-stylish, and she asked me for it for a few days, and when she gave it back, well she'd added all this laces and cool stuff! It looked so new, and wonderful! I used it in the next ball and counted the times people mentioned the beauty of my dress. You know how many? 17!"

_Out of how many guests?_, he thought sarcastically

"She seems like such a great designer," Syaoran replied.

"You think so, Sholan? I'm so glad!" she beamed at him "If you want, I'll bring it to you tomorrow so you can see how nice it is and admire it yourself."

"Oh, no need for that! It would probably get...uh, dirty and uh, wrinkly." _Stupid Syaoran! You hate girly dresses! _"Please don't. I'd hate to see your dress ruined."

"You are _so _sensible, Sholan. Thank you."

Every time she said "Sholan", Syaoran felt a sting on his heart. He wanted to scream out his name. But he couldn't. He mustn't. He wouldn't.

Sakura broke his thoughts apart.

"I can hear my stomach grumbling."

Gosh, Syaoran's had been grumbling _forever_ basically!

"I'll bring you something from dinner ok? I'll do my best!"

"Thanks so much, Princess." His stomach begged for food. He hoped he would see it soon.

**Third chapter...done! .:ticks off:.**

**So, their friendship is building up...you can see that they've started to know each other...Sakura seems more friendly, too...But Syaoran hasn't had friends before, so I guess he's got an excuse. XD**

**Well, what did you think? Is there anything specially you would like them to talk about while they're still getting friendly? Let me know please through reviews!**

**Yes, **

**READ AND REVIEW, READ AND REVIEW, READ AND REVIEW!**

**If you've read so far, let me know your thoughts so I can improve! **

**Luv, **

**Caro**


	4. Tea and Cookies

**Yes! It's here! It's the fourth chapter! This one was somewhat hard to write…since I've got the following parts almost written already on my mind…but I had to connect that with this so that wouldn't happen to quickly…….. . IF YOU UNDERSTOOD THAT, YOU'RE A GENIOUS! **

**Anyway, I'd like to thank **kito kito **and **Creator Of RLR **for their reviews! There's not much really I can reply to that, except the fact that I love reviews… and they motivate me to keep writing. So less reviews, DOES mean fewer chapters. You don't even need to have an account! Be nice and review! -**

**Also, some chapters will be told with Sakura's point of view…others' with Syaoran's…so that it's more interesting for everyone! Yay! **

**IMPORTANT NOTE! READ! : I know that my fic is somewhat peculiar, since such time period didn't exist, (at least not that I know of), China had dynasties and Japan a feudal period. JUST FORGET THAT IS SO FOR A WHILE. Imagine it's just two medieval kingdoms, the kind you would think of when someone said "medieval". GOT IT? RIGHT! **

**REMEMBER THIS: THIS STORY IS SET IN MEDIEVAL TIMES. **

**M-E-D-I-E-V-A-L T-I-M-E-S. GOT IT? OOOOOOOOON with the story!**

**Disclaimer: CCS is not mine, so don't sue me. But the plot is he he. NO STEALY! **

"..." - Talking  
_italic font_ – Thinking, flashback

... moving scene

(...:A/N: ...) – Authors Note

Tea and cookies

Sakura walked inside the Cherry Castle carefully. On one of her dress pockets, there was a big piece of bread (bigger than her right hand spread out), some cookies, and in her hands was a tea cup, filled with tea of course, wrapped in cloth. She knew she must walk slow and cautious, otherwise the tea would be spilled on her lovely navy-blue dress. And she didn't want that.

"Princess!" she looked at Syaoran gasp. "What is this you bring? Here, hand it over to me…"

She smiled.

"Hi, Sholan! Here, careful, it's hot."

She looked at his curious face and giggled. He was so cute when he was confused!

"OW!" he gasped, and put it carefully over the small table.

She pointed at it.

"Have that first…yes, you can take the cloth."

He removed it carefully, sniffed it, sipped itand handed her the cloth.

"T…tea?"

"Yes!" she smiled "I thought you might like something warm…it's so cold outside!" she rubbed her arms "You'll be wondering why it's covered with cloth…well, for two reasons. One, when it was handed to me, it was too hot to carry it bare-handed! And secondly, I didn't want it to get _too_ cold!"

He frowned

"You mean keep its warmth."

"Yeah, that."

He looked at her in a way Sakura couldn't, just _couldn't,_ understand. Was it sarcasm…or surprise? Or disbelief?

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Oh…well, I guess, it never...uh, occurred to me that you might bring tea for me. "

Sakura sighed sorrowfully at Syaoran's comment.

"You mean you thought I was a spoiled princess."

"What?" he blinked twice, _what on earth was she talking about_? "I don't know what you mean. I never thought that."

He was speaking the truth. She was always being so delicate with him! Giving him small things to make him happy…

"Here's your bread." she handed him the bread quickly as she shook her head to shove the thought away.

"Thank you, princess." He took the bread happily and bit it. "Princess," he then said carefully.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to thank you for the bread.-"he was cut off

"It was nothing…-"he cut _her_ off then.

"Look at me, princess." He grabbed her chin so that their eyes were aligned, his fixed in hers "I would have _never _thought you are a spoiled princess. Never."

There was something, perhaps in the way he spoke, or moved her chin towards him, or looked at her honestly and earnestly that soothed her. But not enough.

"Once…once, someone told me…I was a spoiled brat…" she spoke slowly, looking at her feet, not daring to look at Syaoran's eyes, blinking back tears "And that I was nothing like my mother, Nadeshiko."

She rubbed the wetness in her face, still heartbroken.

"I try, Sholan, I try…" she couldn't keep herself any longer and wept on Syaoran's shoulder.

Syaoran himself froze at this. He blushed deeply, (_had he ever blushed this deep?_) and brought Sakura forward, (meaning, not on his shoulder any more) because he was so embarrassed. Before she could think of anything bad to make her cry again, he said honestly,

"I think your mother would be proud of you…very." He said, and learned about how quickly Sakura would smile again.

"Do you think so?" it was a frail whisper

"Indeed." he blushed a few times, he wasn't used to being certainly so courteous, especially Sakura.

She rubbed the tears from her face to reveal a small, bitter sweet, smile.

"And you are one well raised gentleman."

Again, he blushed. But Sakura just thought his pale skin was looking fleshier and clapped once.

"Sholan! Your face is looking so _much_ better!" she smiled "Was it the warm tea, perhaps?"

"Yes…….euh, yes…" he stuttered "The tea that… was it. Thanks, princess. Again"

Sakura beamed.

"We mustn't forget the cookies! Here," she said, as she took from her pocket a small bag filled with handmade cookies. "These were made by Tomoyo…!"

As Syaoran reached for the bag, he smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Princess,"

"Sakura."

"What?"

"You can call me Sakura."

Syaoran looked at her in both surprise and fascination…

"Sakura…" he whispered "Thanks."

Once more she smiled and left on the cherry wood table in her small Cherry Palace the cookies, the bread and the tea, turned around, looked deeply at Syaoran's eyes, and said,

"'Bye, Sholan" she smiled "Take care."

**Omg, fourth chapter done:ticks off:**

**Whew. Am I going too fast? I hope not. Let me know if I am! . **

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Is it too short? It took forever! Anyway, I'm ready now to keep writing…as long as I start getting more reviews! T-T**

**If you've been reading all of this, then be nice and REVIEW! It's going to take less than four minutes, and it helps me in every way! So please, please…**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Reviewed? Yay! Me 3 you forever! -**

**Caro**


	5. Little more than a week

**Ok, new chapter………….YAY! I know you all hate me. I hate myself for not writing in such a long time. My life has been really HECTIC, horrible and busy and….will you forgive me please? I promise to update! And make new chapters! As long as there's reviews**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! OMG I luv you all! You are so awesome! Specially to KPB Weasley who wrote a longer one…yay!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE! READ! : I know that my fic is somewhat peculiar, since such time period didn't exist, (at least not that I know of), China had dynasties and Japan a feudal period. JUST FORGET THAT IS SO FOR A WHILE. Imagine it's just two medieval kingdoms, the kind you would think of when someone said "medieval". GOT IT? RIGHT! **

**REMEMBER THIS: THIS STORY IS SET IN MEDIEVAL TIMES. **

**M-E-D-I-E-V-A-L T-I-M-E-S. GOT IT? OOOOOOOOON with the story!**

**Disclaimer: CCS is not mine, so don't sue me. But the plot is he he. NO STEALY! **

"..." - Talking  
_italic font_ – Thinking, flashback

... moving scene

(...:A/N: ...) – Authors Note

Little more than a week…

A little more than a week had gone past, and even Syaoran had become more talkative. They now spoke of anything and everything…specially the most miscellaneous topics.

"Wars are **bad**." Sakura had said one day.

"No they are NOT." Syaoran had replied, his face going puffy "It gives men an opportunity to show what they are worth."

"See! See! It's all about men!" she hissed disapprovingly.

Anyone who heard their debates would have been surprised that they were so aggressive when discussing topics, even if they got along really well. And even if at first they seemed to be on opposite tracks, at some point they would start laughing and waving any other feelings away.

"I'll give you an example. A man leaves for war. He leaves his wife and his two children. Did I mention the wife was pregnant?"

"No."

"Well, she was. And so the chap leaves, and in the middle of the cold and wintery war, with the little income the husband has left, the wife manages to _barely _survive, because she gives all of the food to the children so _they_ don't die. Then the mother dies, and some time later, the children do so too. The husband arrives half-dead to the house, needing his wife's attention…but she's dead! So he dies too."

"Okkk….." Syaoran rolled his eyes "And what is the moral of the story?"

"WARS ARE MURDER! Think of the small baby child on the mother's tummy…he didn't deserve dying!"

"How do you know it was going to be a 'he'? He was never born."

"I'm _sure_ he was going to be a 'he'."

"Oh." Syaoran smiled "And from which source did that story come from?"

He knew this was Sakura's weak point.

"Um……….uh…..well, _y'know_…" she thought quickly "I only said it was an example…"

"And so the princess' imagination creates the perfect emotional drama."

"Well…yeah…I mean, no! It _is_ based on a real story…yes! I heard it when I was….small…a baby…and I can hardly remember…but…the images, they stay on your head, you know?"

But this was nothing Syaoran couldn't beat.

"So baby Sakura _saw_ the story happening? Just like you saw the child would be male?"

"YES!" she hissed defiantly.

He looked at her kindly, laughingly almost, knowing better than Sakura herself that the story was nowhere near reality…at least not that neither of them knew of. This might be true…but it might just _not_.

"It's too bad that it was real. It was such a good story that if it had come straight from your imagination, I would admire you truly."

Sakura looked at him in disbelief. What sort of trick was this? What must she do now? Remain loyal to her words and say she _had_ indeed seen it? Or back out and say she had imagined it? What did he expect? What would impress him the most?

"Uh…" she looked into his eyes, his mocking smile softening her confused expression. What _would_ impress him the most?

_FLASHBACK_

"_Honesty is more than a quality…it's a gift. And even the most honest of people sometimes might lie, because they don't want to hurt someone else."_

"_Has it happened to you, Sholan?" _

"_What?" he didn't look at her, he didn't dare, but she didn't know this and only thought he was thinking_

"_I guess…I guess I would really think highly of someone who can keep themselves from lying. It is such a hard task…great are the ones to accomplish it." _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

As she thought of this she didn't realize she was looking deeply at Sholan's beautiful eyes.

"Uh…." She said again. But the memory had made her think of what she must do. She smiled cheerfully and extended her hand. It was Syaoran's turn now to be confused.

"What?"

She extended it again.

"Congratulations! I mean…you beat me this once." He was shocked, surprised. She felt she had made the right choice…and the one he would never expect.

He extended his hand too, and she shook it mightily. His hands were so warm…a tickling feeling overcame her.

"Well, well. A noble princess do we have here." She blushed deeply at his words.

"But don't expect that to happen again! Next time it's going to be me whose hands you'll shake…I'll step on you, easier than on dirt!"

They smiled at each other; each one had triumphed in their own way. And they burst laughing.

--------

They had also spoken of dreams another day.

"I was like a ghost, you know. And thre was another me, she was sitting next to Tomoyo, who was dying on her bed, and she was laughing so hard! I mean the other me. And the me, the ghost one who was watching the scene, was horrified, and it was crying and feeling bad and horrible and mean because the other me was laughing at Tomoyo's death…"

Sakura paused for just a second.

"So when I woke up, I was sweaty and crying and I went and cried and apologized at Tomoyo because I know I would never laugh if she was dying…" a sigh "What do you think of that, Sholan?"

There was a small pause.

"I think…I think that when you woke up, you interpreted the dream in the wrong way."

"What?"

"I mean…you know. Ack, I don't know where to start…I need to organize my thoughts…" after a moment, he spoke again.

"Look. When you are asleep, your mind doesn't think. So dreams are like a lot of thoughts jumbled up. They don't mean anything, they're just weirdly-organized thoughts…and it's up to us to know what they mean."

"See, I think that for example…you still remember a lot your mother's death. And you might not know it, but it's still there. And so Tomoyo represents someone you love…sort of like your mother. And then the laughter…well, you know how people tell you to think of something happy when you think about death, because death isn't bad? Ok so maybe "happy" for you sort of means laughter. So the Sakura next to Tomoyo was trying to laugh to go over the loss of Tomoyo…but at the same time, the other you thought laughing in a moment like that was bad."

Sakura stared at him in complete awe. He was so smart!

"So…I think it doesn't mean you're going to laugh when Tomoyo dies or anything. It just means…well, it says a lot of what is going on in your head."

'How did he do that?' Sakura thought, impressed. No one had ever spoken to her like that. No one would dare. But Sholan was different…she felt it.

"Wow…" she managed to say out loud. "That was amazing, amazing, Sholan…amazing…"

Before Syaoran could respond, Sakura spoke again, "Have you had any strange dreams, Sholan?"

"Actually…yes." He went quiet for a moment. "Once I had a dream. I was a wolf. A little wolf. But I knew I could do great things, and I trusted myself. So I went hunting in the forest. At first everything was right, but then, men came. Hunters. And all of a sudden they were chasing me and I couldn't run fast enough, and then the fear, the fear, the fear…"

There was a small silence.

"And what did you understand from that?" Sakura asked.

"Well, nothing. I could never understand what it meant. Why don't you try interpreting it?" He suggested.

"Well…a wolf. Hunting. It reminds me of war, somehow. Remember how you said you thought war could make men show what they're worth? Well, maybe there were people thinking you weren't worth it, you wanted to prove yourself. But part of you is also scared that it might go all terribly wrong. Did you fear not being taken seriously?"

"I…" It was Syaoran's turn now to be surprised. It was such a good interpretation! And one he would have never thought of, never…And the part about the war…his family always treating him as if he were a child…it all made sense…it had been a direct hit.

Sakura moved her head forward towards his and looked at him directly. His eyes were so deep this close, they made her insides melt. But they wouldn't keep her from telling him what she had to say…

"Sholan, you are definitely worth it…"

They stood like that, their faces close, looking at each other for a while. There was magic in those moments.

But Sakura's innocent curiosity broke the spell.

"Can't really work out why the wolf though…" she said pensatively.

"Oh, that's easy!" Syaoran laughed. "My name means 'little wolf'!"

A second later, he regretted it. Badly. What if she made the connection? How would he explain? What had he done?

"Is that so?" Sakura replied excitedly, "I think your memory's getting better. That's just wonderful!"

Syaoran breathed again.

"Now isn't it…" and he smiled too.

"It's nice to hear you laugh, you know. You should do it more often."

Syaoran blushed a little.

"Maybe I should."

Sakura waved warmly and left. Syaoran just watched her gently as she left down the stairs.

-----------------------

**How did you guys like that? Good enough for you? I hope it was, anyway ;; …**

**I really promise to update more, really…REALLY!**

**By the way…any suggestions always welcome :P. I'm going to speed things up in a while, but right now I need to prepare the atmosphere .**

**READ AND REVIEW! REVIEWWWWWW! REVIEWW!**

**Caro **


	6. Cloaks and Plushies

**You don't deserve me, y'know. TWO reviews were enough to get me writing. XD. I just wanted to thank you both so much, and for faving me! See, it's those reviews that make chapters come :P. You brightened my day! Just remember that the longer the better… **

**IMPORTANT NOTE! READ! : I know that my fic is somewhat peculiar, since such time period didn't exist, (at least not that I know of), China had dynasties and Japan a feudal period. JUST FORGET THAT IS SO FOR A WHILE. Imagine it's just two medieval kingdoms, the kind you would think of when someone said "medieval". GOT IT? RIGHT! **

**REMEMBER THIS: THIS STORY IS SET IN MEDIEVAL TIMES. **

**M-E-D-I-E-V-A-L T-I-M-E-S. GOT IT? OOOOOOOOON with the story!**

**Disclaimer: CCS is not mine, so don't sue me. But the plot is he he. NO STEALY! **

"..." - Talking  
_italic font_ – Thinking, flashback

... moving scene

(...:A/N: ...) – Authors Note

Cloaks and plushies

The moment Sakura felt the sun on her eyes, and actually woke up, she felt a fuzzy, warm feeling in her stomach that echoed through her heart, up into her head. Her first thought was visiting Sholan.

She got ready as soon as she could- today she wanted to show him something special for her. She tucked an orange object inside her cloak and sped up the hallways, ready to have a quick breakfast and visit her new friend.

As she walked firmly, she saw Tomoyo walking by and greeted her fondly. But her friend stopped her.

"Princess Sakura," she said, "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo made a short pause.

"Did you know that when people are going over a period of great importance and are overexcited about something, sometimes they have lapses in which they can not control their talkative impulses? Lapses like, for example, being asleep."

"I did not, actually. How enlightening!" she said in amazement.

"Well...I just had a piece of advice to give you, Sakura. If you are especially energized by anything, it is often best to _knowingly talk about them. _You could be revealing things _in your sleep_." Tomoyo heavily hinted.

"I will keep it in mind, yes…"

"That's what I had to say. You can always count on me."

They both smiled, and Sakura thanked her. She couldn't really think of anything Tomoyo could have meant relating her…oh well.

'She has expanded my general knowledge, though' she thought.

SYAORAN-

Being alone for so long was good in a sense for Syaoran. It gave him time to think, something he usually didn't do.

He had never been good with girls. Maybe- Sakura had somehow made him realize this- it was because of his spoiled arrogance. His four sisters weren't any help either, and their examples of what a 'girl' might be like were just terrible. Probably his problem was expecting too much.

Once, his mother had spoken of meeting some Princess Mika, from…he couldn't even remember. Mother had mentioned her beauty, so little Syaoran started imagine the most dazzling kind of princess his nine-year old mind could think of. The day of the awaited meeting, Syaoran was horrified. Mika was indeed pretty, but she was just nothing like anything Syaoran had thought of. She was weird and he refused to spend time with her. He _could_ not spend time with someone less beautiful than that girl he'd imagined. It had been a major disappointment for her mother, but it had been a much bigger one for him. She just didn't live for this standards. He deserved the very best.

Reflecting back, he'd been a terrible host and should have accepted her as she was. Well, but the one she'd imagined really _had_ been pretty…

'_Prettier than Sakura?'_ a voice at the back of his head asked him.

'What? NO!' was Syaoran's immediate response. 'Actually…Sakura is prettier than that one. Could be because I really never imagined her…she took me just by surprise.'

'_She was exhaling in your face, you know…' _the voice mocked

'Aw, shut up…' he rolled his eyes. 'Don't make me remember that.'

'_She saved your life…that's how much you owe her.'_

The words echoed in Syaoran's mind until he could not repeat them anymore…

….

Syaoran opened his eyes.

'_Sakura is staring at you, you baka!' _

'HUH?'

All of a sudden, she realized the princess was sitting on a small chair near him, with a strange smile in her face. Had she seen him sleep? Oh, how embarrassing! He felt his cheeks turn scarlet.

"Sleepy head…" Sakura grinned. "I got up early to come here, you know."

"I'm…I'm sorry," he stammered, still embarrassed. "I was awake, I just…"

"Oh, but I meant no reproach! Sleep is good, and I don't think you're very healthy yet…"

'Phew' Syaoran thought.

"I have something special to show you today!" Sakura clapped her hands in glee. Syaoran's heart skipped a beat. "Meet Kero-chan!"

She took a small orange _thing_ from her cloak that he suddenly recognized as a…stuffed animal? It was bright orange and looked like a bear with overgrown, rounded ears and…were those _wings? _What a ridiculous little toy! Did she think he was a kid? Please! It wasn't even that well made, or anything…

"Isn't he amazing?" she hugged him fondly.

'Why is she hugging _him?_' Syaoran thought through gritted teeth.

'_You're not jealous at a stuffed animal are you!'_

'Of course not! I mean, woah, he just doesn't deserve it, the plush…'

'_Right. You can't lie to your own mind, you know…' _

"I…" Diplomacy and protocol rules told Syaoran he had to think of something to say.

'Which is no easy task when there's someone talking to you inside your head! Stay silent, will you!'

'_Humph.'_

"So what exactly is this Xerochyan…?" Syaoran finally said out loud.

"Kero-chan," Sakura repeated with a grin. "He is, as you can see, a plushie my mom made for me little after I was born. It was my very first toy and one of the last things I have from her. It means a lot to me…"

That explained it all. All of a sudden, it didn't seem so ugly and strange-shaped anymore…although that didn't _completely_ explain the hugging…

"Kero is probably my most beloved toy. But I thought, since you're here all alone a lot…I know I can't be here all the time, I'm sorry…maybe Kero-chan could keep you company." She snuggled against the plushie again.

'_Why do I get the feeling that if she gets too hug-y with that toy, you two _

_might not really get along…' _

Syaoran ignored the voice in his head. He was just amazed at this act.

"You mean…you'd let me borrow him? You'd trust him to me? Your most

beloved toy…?"

"Yes, I would…." She smiled sweetly that smile that could melt him all over…

"Thank you, Sakura." He whispered as he extended his hand forward.

"It's the least I can do, Sholan…" she replied, giving him Kero-chan.

Their hands inevitably touched, and it was Syaoran the first to react- by, as usual, going read.

Her hand was so warm though…even if it was midwinter…

SAKURA-

The moment they touched, Sakura not only felt butterflies in her stomach. She felt his temperature.

"Sholan, your hands are so cold!" she said, upset. "Maybe I really haven't been taking good care of you…but I try, I really do…"

Sholan touched himself and rubbed his hands together for a moment.

"Are they really? I really can't feel it…but I assure you, I feel rather warm. Besides, you do take great care of me…"

"Rather! But…" she removed her cloak and gently put it around him, over the blood-coloured one he had from before.

She reached for his forehead, trying to sense his temperature once again. But he wasn't as cold as she'd expected.

(A/N: Might have been because he was blushing…lool…)

"Now that cloak really warmed you up!" she smiled.

"Wait- how are you planning to return home?" Sholan said.

She turned her head 45ª, questioningly.

"_You_ will get cold then!"

"I'll be OK" Sakura smiled.

But then he put it on top of her- something she didn't expect.

"No. I assure you the red cloak works just fine. You must take care of yourself, too. You are treating me wonderfully already, and the food you bring me daily helps a lot."

They beamed at each other for a while. He was just so handsome…his brown, messy hair and the occasional rebel lock of hair going on top of his eyes…

"Off I go then…enjoy your time with Kero-chan please!"

"No doubt of that!" he grinned.

She left down the stairs and then slid gracefully her hands over her cloak.

'He touched it!' she thought in a girly squeal.

-------

**That was kinda quick…I just wanted to get it ready for my few readers out there . I can't wait for things to get more interesting…if you knew what's going to happen in a couple of chapters! dreams **

**Read and Review! Detailed Reviews rock, btw! **

**Caro **


	7. The Kidnap

**Ok, so another chapter. Kinda short, but I'll try to write another one TODAY (or tomorrow…). **

**IMPORTANT NOTE! READ! : I know that my fic is somewhat peculiar, since such time period didn't exist, (at least not that I know of), China had dynasties and Japan a feudal period. JUST FORGET THAT IS SO FOR A WHILE. Imagine it's just two medieval kingdoms, the kind you would think of when someone said "medieval". GOT IT? RIGHT! **

**REMEMBER THIS: THIS STORY IS SET IN MEDIEVAL TIMES. **

**M-E-D-I-E-V-A-L T-I-M-E-S. GOT IT? OOOOOOOOON with the story!**

**Disclaimer: CCS is not mine, so don't sue me. But the plot is he he. NO STEALY! **

"..." - Talking  
_italic font_ – Thinking, flashback

... moving scene

(...:A/N: ...) – Authors Note

The Kidnap

That morning, the air was so still and quiet Syaoran heard the stomps on the snow before they got close to the Cherry Castle. It was Sakura running, no doubt.

He heard her running up the stairs and suddenly found her staring at him. She managed a small wave with her hand, still breathing hard from the run.

"Is everything OK today, Sakura?" Syaoran asked, in worried suspicion. She had never ran up the stairs in such a way. "What happened?"

"Oh, Sholan!" she sighed sadly. She handed him a large piece of bread and a small container with cold- though not frozen- water.

"Thank you," he started munching at the bread and drank some of the water. Though his curiosity was killing him, he didn't want to press her for facts. She was clearly upset.

"Oh, Sholan!" she repeated. "You wouldn't believe what has happened."

His blank stare (his mouth was still filled with food) was enough a reply.

"He's been kidnapped!" she whispered in melancholy.

Syaoran's ears pricked in alert.

"Who? Who's been kidnapped?" Her father? Her brother? Who?

"The Chinese prince! He has been kidnapped!"

Syaoran froze. He hadn't been kidnapped. He was there, alright. _He_ was the Chinese prince!

_But then,_ his head replied, _you've been away for a long time now. Three weeks? Maybe more? Your mother was bound to realize it sometime…_

Ok, so he hadn't really thought about the fact that his family might realize he was away. It _was_ bound to happen. But they thought he had been kidnapped!

And how come Sakura was so touched anyway? The way she looked, Tomoyo could have been kidnapped. What did she care? He was an enemy. War raged against the Chinese, of all people.

All of these thoughts crossed Syaoran's mind in half a second. He didn't know what to reply.

"How…how is this possible?" he stumbled over the words.

"Well, he had not been seen for a few weeks. After about three weeks Queen Yelan Li realized something was surely wrong, and she sent the Royal Guard, to kick the door of his room, WHAM! And then…he wasn't there!" Sakura gasped, filling her story with emotion. "Word has just reached me that he's been kidnapped, and of course everyone is worried."

Syaoran almost grinned at the details of the story. Rumours, rumours, rumours. A Royal Guard? Kicked the door open? Right. All the strong soldiers were at war, with the exception of a few. His mother really _must_ have lost her head if the Royal Guards were intimidated enough to _kick_ a door open…

The rumours, the rumours…

"Everyone's worried, especially you." Syaoran pointed out.

"Well, of course, Sholan!" Sakura jerked her head, as if it was obvious. "My father has taught me that I must always feel compassion and concern, even for the enemy. So I imagine, if I had been kidnapped…"

She stopped herself in fear.

"I would feel so _scared_ and so _alone_…and homesick…and…and…" a small tear ran down her face.

_For goodness' sake. She must have a really strong imagination! _The voice on Syaoran's head said.

But Syaoran could hardly believe it himself. He was her enemy. He was Chinese. She didn't know him. And she was crying for him?

"And to top it off, some think it was my father who did it!"

"He didn't!" Syaoran jumped.

Sakura's smile startled her.

"You believe me! Thank you, Sholan! Thank you! Of course he didn't do it! He taught me compassion and concern, even for the enemy! He would never, ever kidnap him. He'd think of how he'd feel if anyone kidnapped me. He'd never, never, Sholan. But you believe me! I knew you would, I knew it!" she went on and on, her smile lighting the room.

"Of course I believe you." He said quietly.

_Would you have believed her if you hadn't known for sure he didn't do it? _ The voice in his head said.

I don't know, he replied. I don't know.

Sometimes he felt he wasn't who she thought he was. She thought him so brave and trusting, when really there was way too much she didn't know about him…

It was in those moments when he wanted to scream out his identity…

She had cried for a boy she didn't know. She had wished he was alright, even if he was her enemy. She was so sweet…

"I still hope he's OK though. I hope he managed to run away from those evil people and is now safe…"

"He is, I'm sure of that!" he reassured her. "In fact, he might even be spending the most amazing moments in his life, being tenderly cared by a beautiful person that has come out of a fairy tale for him…" he smiled

"Thank you, Sholan. I hope he is." She smiled, too.

"Did you mean maybe he's being cared for by a fairy?" Sakura asked in awe a few moments later.

"Hm. Maybe I did, yes. Maybe something similar," he imagined Sakura with delicate fairy wings…she had the looks for a fairy, anyway.

"Awesome thought, Sholan!" Sakura smiled again. Syaoran felt glad she was happy now.

What he didn't know was that just for being kind with her, he had made her day. And that by helping her feel better, she had made _his_ day…

-

-

-

-

-

-

**I know, I know, strange way to end a strange chapter. But it was necessary…**

**I've got something cute in mind. And of course, the grand…middle…(it's not going to be a grand finale). The Grand Middle will be so cute and fluffy and….dreams **

**But I don't want to go too fast, so I'm slowing things down a bit. So if you want anything in particular to happen, let me know ASAP. I could turn your ideas into some chapter or something. Who knows?**

**Ah, I can't WAIT! For the FLUFF!**

**Read and review! Read and review! **

**Review make me write faster!**

**Thanks! 3**

** Caro**


	8. The Chinese Lessons

**Here's the original intro for this chapter: **

**I didn't get a _SINGLE_ review, but you're lucky I'm nice (and was bored and procrastinating. XD). So here I am writing a new chapter. **

Do you like it:P Now a lot more time has passed and, sadly, I never really manage to finish this. I think it's time to get it finished, and the next one's coming ASAP. 

**IMPORTANT NOTE! READ! : I know that my fic is somewhat peculiar, since such time period didn't exist, (at least not that I know of), China had dynasties and Japan a feudal period. JUST FORGET THAT IS SO FOR A WHILE. Imagine it's just two medieval kingdoms, the kind you would think of when someone said "medieval". GOT IT? RIGHT! **

**REMEMBER THIS: THIS STORY IS SET IN MEDIEVAL TIMES. **

**M-E-D-I-E-V-A-L T-I-M-E-S. GOT IT? OOOOOOOOON with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own CCS? This is a FAN Fiction site for goodness' sake! But yeah, I came up with the story using my own little brain. It's mine :ninja:. **

"..." - Talking  
_italic font_ – Thinking, flashback

... moving scene

(...:A/N: ...) – Authors Note

The Chinese Lessons 

How the idea came into his head, Syaoran didn't know. There he was, staring at Kero-chan, alone with his thoughts, like most days. Waiting for Sakura-chan to come and give him a million more things to think of later on.

Syaoran had made the calculation on his head, and he'd been there for about a month. Although Sakura brought him food every day, it was just enough to keep him alive. Being a Prince, he was used to the most amazing banquets…

There he was, snuggled in Sakura's cloak, thinking of how much she had helped him. He owed to her his life, and more than that even. He was overcoming his old arrogance and egotism, and instead felt a gratefulness he could not describe, even to himself.

And then he thought of how to make her happy…

…

"Good morning, Sholan!" Sakura sang as she greeted him.

"Good morning, Princess!" he replied.

Sakura noticed he was holding his breath and smiling strangely, almost as if he wanted to say something.

"Whatever is the reason for you to be in _such_ a queer position?" she asked with a grin.

He exhaled with a laugh.

"What happens?" she jerked her head in confusion.

"I…"

"You looked like you had to say something." Sakura said. "Or did I get your expression wrong?"

"No, actually, you're right. Can I ask you a question, Sakura?"

"Sure…"

"What do you really know about China?"

His question took her aback, and she had to think for a few seconds.

"In fact, not much. Just the basics, statistics, that kind of thing "a Princess can't grow without knowing"," she quoted as she rolled her eyes. "But if I get your question right, barely anything. Though I hear they have one amazing culture…" she finished, dreamily.

"Because, Sakura, I have remembered a few things. I'm Chinese." Syaoran said, with a smile. He knew Sakura would love to hear those news.

She did. She clapped her hands together in joy.

"Amazing! Amazing! I'm so happy!" she smiled. "You speak such a good Japanese, too…"

"Oh, yes." Syaoran said quickly. Of course, being a Prince, he was taught Japanese. But a peasant- and that's what Sakura thought he was- wouldn't really get the opportunity to learn another language. "My mother was especially interested in my general knowledge." It was no lie.

"Actually, I lived with my mother and my four older sisters, one more noisy than the other. And an…ehm…family friend…Wei." He couldn't mention how Wei was much more than that. He was supposed to be a farm boy, after all.

Sakura listened to him in awe.

"What about your father, Sholan?"

Syaoran looked to the ground.

"He…he's dead. I barely knew him. Kind of like you with your mother." He said softly.

"Oh, Sholan!" she extended her hand to his shoulder, noticing his sorrow. "I'm very sorry. But I'm sure he's very proud of you!"

"Just like you with your mother," they shared a smile of understanding.

Syaoran broke the contact.

"Well, but, before…my point was…"

"Yes?"

"Would you like Chinese lessons? As a token of my gratitude?"

…

In the days that followed, "Sholan-sensei", as Sakura would call him, used snow as paper and wrote in it with a stick.

And every single day, there was something new, some curiosity, to be explained.

"And then the panda bear will break the bamboo with its claws and take it towards its mouth. And eat happily." Syaoran explained.

"Panda bears are black and white and very cute. They are innocent and peaceful of nature. Their ears twitch when they eat." Sakura repeated, trying to learn it, although she was aware that _wasn't_ exactly what Sholan had said.

At the same time, Syaoran would draw in the snow pile, often with the stick, often with his bare fingers, to draw characters and illustrate his explanations. Sakura piled up snow nearby his pile and started copying his picture of a panda bear.

"Well done! You can really draw!"

She added jewels and a skirt with laces.

"Hey!" he joked.

"What? Panda bears got to stay "in" too, you know!" she smiled.

He tried to poke her, but she stopped him.

"Good reflexes, too…" he muttered.

"Hey, Sholan. Do you practice any martial arts?"

"We haven't finished with the panda bears…"

"Yes, we have. Besides, no one is _ever_ going to ask me about panda bears' mating ritual…"

"I am, now. What is a panda bears' mating ritual?"

Sakura rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Well, when the male panda bear is in love, he will gracefully dance around her…and then if she accepts him, she will swirl inside the circle he has created and then he'll hold her so her back's facing him and sway, and dance…and dance…" she added dreamily.

"It isn't really a dance…and I can't imagine how a panda bear would hold another panda bear. They don't have fingers. They're not human."

"Maybe not, but it makes me smile just to imagine it. They look so in love, here in my head…"

"Er, you were right. Time to change subject," he said quickly. "Let's see, yes, I do practice a martial art. We Chinese practice kung-fu…just like you Japanese practice karate. I also learn the use of swords."

"Maybe some day you'll show me! Please?" Sakura asked.

"Sure! No problem!" he smiled.

He'd been right. She was cheerful.

….

Another of the lessons included the Chinese Zodiac and its legend.

"Our story," Syaoran started as Sakura clapped her hands in delight, "starts when the Jade Emperor decided to call for a contest: a race! All the animals of the kingdom were invited to participate in this event that incidentally took place during the emperor's birthday. There would only be 12 winners, and the winners would gain a permanent place in the Zodiac Years. However, the animals must cross a swift current river and reach a designated spot on the shore."

"At this point in time, the cat and the rat were really good friends. Still, they are the worst swimmers in the animal kingdom, but that doesn't mean they weren't intelligent.

They decided that the best and fastest way to cross the river is to hop on the back of the ox. The ox, being a naïve and good-natured animal, agreed to carry them across. However, when there is a carrot dangling in front, it is sometimes difficult to stick to friendship and the crafty rat decided that in order to win, he must do something and –poof!- pushed the cat into the river. Because of this, the cat has never forgiven the rat, and no doubt, hated the water too."

"Which explains the hatred between the two," Sakura nodded in understanding.

Syaoran continued;

"After the ox had crossed the river, the rat jumped ahead, reached the shore first, and cleverly claimed first place in the race!

Following closely behind was the strong ox, and it was named the 2nd animal in the zodiac. After the ox, came the tiger, panting away while explaining to the emperor just how difficult it was to cross the river with the heavy currents pushing it downstream all the time. But with powerful strength, it made to shore and was named the 3rd animal in the cycle.

Suddenly, from a distance came a thumping sound and out pop the rabbit. It explained how it crossed the river: by jumping from one stone to another in a nimble fashion. Halfway through, it almost lost the race but the rabbit was lucky enough to grab hold of a floating log that later washed him to shore. For that, it became the 4th animal in the zodiac cycle. Coming in 5th place was the gallant dragon, flying and belching fire into the air. Of course, the Emperor was deeply curious as to why a strong and flying creature such as the dragon should fail to reach first. The mighty dragon explained that he had to stop and make rain to help all the people and creatures of the earth, therefore he was held back a little. Then on his way to the finish line, he saw a little helpless rabbit clinging on to a log so he did a good deed and gave a puff of breath to the poor creature so that it could land on the shore. The emperor was very pleased with the actions of the dragon and he was added into the zodiac cycle. As soon as he had done so, a galloping sound was heard and the horse appeared. Hidden on the horse's hoof is the slimy sneaky snake whose sudden appearance gave the horse a fright thus making it fall back and gave the snake 6th spot whilst the horse took the 7th.

Not long after that, a little distance away, the sheep, monkey and rooster came to the shore. These three creatures helped each other to get to where they are. The rooster spotted a raft, and took the other two animals with it. Together, the sheep and the monkey cleared the weeds, tugged and pulled and finally got the raft to the shore. Because of their combined efforts, the Emperor was very pleased and promptly named the sheep as the 8th creature, the monkey as the 9th, and the rooster the 10th.

The 11th animal is the dog. His explanation for being late although he was supposed to be the best swimmer amongst the rest was that he needed a good bath after a long spell, and the fresh water from the river was too big a temptation. For that, he almost didn't make it to finish line. Just as the emperor was about to call it a day, an oink and squeal was heard from a little pig. The term "lazy pig" is due here as the pig got hungry during the race, promptly stopped for a feast then fell asleep. After the nap, the pig continued the race and was named the 12th and last animal of the zodiac cycle."

Syaoran puffed and smiled,

"The End!"

"Wow, that was a nice story. And that makes it- rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, sheep, monkey, rooster, dog and pig."

"That's right!" Syaoran was pleased, "It's great to know you were paying attention."

"What?" Sakura replied to his mockery, "Of course I was paying attention! And with huge interest!"

She sighed in joy,

"These have been such enlightening classes…I feel a lot wiser now!"

"I'm so glad."

And both their eyes melted in a profound smile.

'I really really enjoy it when he explains things to me like this,' Sakura thought to herself, 'Because I get to look at him as much as I want and it doesn't look like I'm staring.'

'I really really enjoy it when I explain things to her like this,' Syaoran thought to himself, 'Because we look into each other's eyes like this, and she looks back at me, and she nods her head so cutely and then she knows everything I just taught…'

And at that moment, neither of them could think of anything better than the Chinese Lessons and being together.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Yup, you got a longer chapter this time. Now, if there are any reviewers out there, I need to know if you want more character development or if you want me to jump into the romantic surprise now, once and for all.**

**Either that or I'll choose myself ;D**

**Sooooo sorry for the delay and I assure you I'll be working faster now D.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! 3**

**Lots of love for y'all! **

**- Caro -**


End file.
